In business intelligence (BI), users can analyze historical data and churn turnkey insights and hidden information to assist in decision-making. Self-service business intelligence tools help users to generate visualizations and informational graphics without the help of an information technology specialist or report administrator.
Most business intelligence applications follow a typical process for analyzing data, creating visualizations, and providing the results on different devices. Typically, a user has to log on to the database system to access the data and create the visualizations. Also, if a visualization for a data set has already been created and the user wants to access the visualization on another device, the user has to log in using the other device and then retrieve the visualization for the data set. This may be complicated and inefficient for the user. For example, the user has already opened the data set on one device and then has to log in and access the data set again before accessing or generating the visualization.